


Let Me See

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i'm a sucker for domestic fluff i want it esp on my ships, insecure!seokmin, made out of the blue again, sorry - Freeform, super loving joshua, super loving seokminnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: "Well, it's cute." The older said, his face serious.Seokmin furrowed his eyebrows. "What?""Your face." Joshua smiled, turning his body to fully face Seokmin on the bed. He lifted his hands up just as quickly and Seokmin had found his face being cupped by Joshua again. "It's cute. You're beautiful, okay?"





	Let Me See

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I was bored and I was craving for something domestic. I'm sorry if this sucked. This was inspired by that little Seoksoo moment on the latest Going SVT ep, where Jisoo asked to see Seokmin's face and I just died. Thank you.

"My eyebags are all puffed up... Is this even possible? I can fricking live here." Seokmin had complained, poking said eyebags whilst checking his appearance in the mirror in Joshua's bathroom. He'd been saying stuff about the 'flaws' on his face for a while now and Joshua had been there the whole time, listening to his nonstop complaints - not that Joshua was irritated. Of course, he would never be. People had their insecurities and no matter how much some people tell you about your great points, sometimes it just got the better of you. Joshua understood that.

But also, most times, Joshua wished Seokmin could appreciate himself. He was absolutely gorgeous, with or without make up. When he first discovered his little crush on the boy, he'd told his best friend Jeonghan that even if they weren't what they were today (idols/celebrities) and he happened to be classmates or friends with Seokmin, he'd still inevitably fall in love with him. The guy was just an absolute gift to the world and Joshua wished he could see that, wished Seokmin could have his eyes for a moment and actually see the beauty that he'd witnessed since.

"My face.... is a disaster." Seokmin had come out of the bathroom and threw himself on top of Joshua's bed, face buried into the soft mattress and the older couldn't help but sigh at this, a fond smile gracing his features as he walked to the bed and sat beside Seokmin's figure.

"Let me see." Joshua said, his quite voice making Seokmin whip his head in his direction.

"What?" Seokmin said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Your face, let me see it."

Seokmin stared at him for what felt like eternity, his expression screaming confusion and bafflement with Joshua's words. But the older had only stared at him, his face void of hints of his playfulness, wanting Seokmin to see that he was serious about his request.

So, Seokmin did, after a few moments of staring at Joshua's face. He sat up on the bed and faced his hyung, still bewildered with the whole thing.

Joshua suddenly cupped his face, big hands warm and gentle on both Seokmin's cheeks and if this were any other situation, he would have leaned in to the touch, maybe nuzzle Joshua's hands but his hyung was just really being weird at the moment and he couldn't help but just give him equally weird looks as his thumbs swipe over his cheekbones gently and lovingly.

The older stared into his eyes, then roamed around his face and Seokmin felt his face grow hot at the sudden scrutiny. He narrowed his eyes at Joshua, but then the latter had tilted his head side to side, up and down, seeming to look for something that could only be found in Seokmin's face. When he was done, and Seokmin had calmed his beating heart (for a little bit) Joshua put his hands down and rested it on top of his thighs.

"Well, it's cute." The older said, his face serious.

Seokmin furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Your face." Joshua smiled, turning his body to fully face Seokmin on the bed. He lifted his hands up just as quickly and Seokmin had found his face being cupped by Joshua again. "It's cute. You're beautiful, okay?"

And the next thing was just as unexpected because Joshua leaned in and captured Seokmin's lips with his own. For a moment, Seokmin was nothing but shocked, eyes wide in surprise, but when Joshua had made the kiss deeper, more loving, he started to sigh into it, heart bursting with every emotion inside his chest.

Joshua pulled away slowly and Seokmin thought he'd stop at that, but then the older pressed tiny kisses all over his face: his forehead, the space between his eyebrows, his eyebrows, his closed eyes, the bridge of his nose, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, the mole on his cheeks, his cheekbones, the side of his head, the underside of his jaw, the mole on the underside of his jaw, the space between the tip of his nose and his upper lip, the corner of his mouth down to his chin and lastly back to his lips.

Seokmin started to smile against Joshua's kisses. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Seokmin's for a bit, their lips barely touching and the younger had never wanted to do anything more than to kiss him again deeply.

He had the words on the tip of his tongue, a sincere thank you, a heartfelt I love you but he was afraid he'd ruin the moment by opening his mouth and breaking this intimacy. So he pulled away, just enough to see Joshua's face and stare into his eyes.

 

If anyone fit the description of beautiful, it was the man in front of Seokmin. A beauty that is not only visible from the outside, but a beauty that was skin deep it just radiates from him. One look at Joshua would immediately tell you that he was exactly what that word was: beautiful. No more, no less.


End file.
